Moon of Evil
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Skeletor has a new plan that involves turning someone from good to evil and he sets his sights on Prince Adam. WARNING: Character deaths and Dark characters. COMPLETE.
1. The Spell

**I don't own He-Man. This is an AU and I warn that this story will be dark and is the reason why I am giving this an MA rating for its violence and character deaths.**

Chapter One\- The Spell

Skeletor chuckled evilly as he tapped a page in a spell book. "This spell is perfect, Evil-Lyn," he said to the dark sorceress who was the only one in the Throne Room of Snake Mountain. "The only question is who to use it on."

"Why not He-Man?" Evil-Lyn suggested. "A spell that increases in strength and gradually turns the victim evil. Surely even He-Man would succumb to it."

"I disagree. He would most likely be able to find a way to break it. But that does give me an idea: Prince Adam."

"Yes." Evil-Lyn smiled. "Perfect, Skeletor. With Adam under your control, Eternia will be yours."

"Yours as well, Evil-Lyn. I intend to have you as my queen."

"I am honored."

Skeletor turned to his view screen and waved a hand over it, activating it and focusing on locating Adam. His search wasn't long: The magic of the view screen quickly showed the Evergreen Forest and Adam walking through it, alone. The image faded and Skeletor laughed. "Excellent. He's alone in the Evergreen Forest. Now is the time to cast the spell." Skeletor raised his Havoc Staff and in a flash of lightning, he vanished from Snake Mountain…

…and reappeared behind a tree where he watched Adam come closer, unaware of an ambush. _A bit closer,_ he thought. _Closer…now!_ He stepped out in front of Adam, who paused in his tracks and his body tensed slightly. "Skeletor," he said in a tone of surprise and alarm. Adam took a few steps back before he turned and ran, intending to find a safe place to transform into He-Man before facing Skeletor. He had only gone a few paces before he felt a beam hit him in the back. He cried out at the hit and whirled around to demand an answer, but the villain had disappeared.

He ran a hand over his back, but felt nothing unusual. _It seems nothing happened. Does that mean that whatever it was supposed to do fail?_ Adam shook his head and decided to dismiss the incident as he headed for home.

Meanwhile, Skeletor reappeared in his Throne Room, Evil-Lyn still seated at the table. "It is done," he announced. "It will take a few days for it to be fully absorbed into Adam's body. Once it has, I will test its effectiveness; as in an appropriate test. Of course, I will keep an eye on Adam in order to find the perfect test."

Adam had forgotten his encounter with Skeletor by the following day. The evil villain was also being inactive in trying to conquer Eternia or capturing Castle Grayskull which meant that He-Man was not needed and Adam found himself spending his time with either his royal duties or his combat training with Teela. He decided to let a little of his true skills show so that Teela would be proud that all the training sessions was finally paying off. "Very good, Adam," she praised after Adam pulled off a surprise move that defeated her.

"Thanks, Teela. All those lessons finally paid off."

"They sure did." She raised her sword, ready to practice again and Adam did the same.

"Captain!"

Both prince and guard captain looked over as the lieutenant guard ran up to the pair. "What is it?" Teela asked.

"Captain, there are reports that some of Skeletor's robots are flying around near one of our mountain villages and are led by Beast Man."

"Scramble a squad lieutenant. I'll be right there." She turned to Adam as the guard hurried off. "I'm afraid we'll have to end our lesson for today."

"I understand. Go ahead, Teela." Once Teela was out of sight, Adam took off for the hanger, grabbed a Sky Sled and took off as fast as he could for the village. He planned to get there first, change to He-Man, and deal with the robots and Beast Man. _I only hope the village hasn't been badly damaged already._

Skeletor laughed as he watched Adam fly toward the village. "The false report worked, Evil-Lyn. Your illusion spell made the villagers panic and alert the palace. I'll send Trap Jaw to delay Teela and some of the guard from getting to the village. Once Adam has landed, I'll trigger the spell I cast a few days ago. There's a network maze of caves not far from the village and I'll plant a suggestion in Adam's mind to head there after the attack and hide in the very back cave."

"Brilliant, Skeletor."

"Of course it is." Skeletor turned back to the view screen to watch the prince fly closer to the village. He saw Adam head for a row of rocks that blocked his view of the village and Skeletor thought, _Excellent. Now to activate the spell. Adam…transform and terrorize the village. Afterwards, head to the network maze of caves situated to the north._

He watched as Adam stiffened and then sprouted a coat of brown fur all over his body, his feet formed into paws with extended claws while his legs bent into the shape of a wolf. A furry brown tail sprouted out of the base of his spine. His hands grew fur and each finger grew a sharp claw. A muzzle of sharp teeth grew out and a pair of pointed ears appeared on the top of his furry head. His eyes glowed red and he growled low in his throat before leaping over the rocks and charging into the village.

The view screen blinked off and Skeletor leaned back in his seat. "Now that he's transformed, Adam will follow my every command and once he's destroyed a few villages, the evil within him will start to grow."

"A wolf," Evil-Lyn said with surprise. "I wasn't aware the spell was to turn him into a wolf."

"Yes, a wolf; an evil one. It'll take time for Adam to become evil, but it will happen."


	2. The Realization

Chapter Two\- Realization

The villagers screamed and fled as the two-legged wolf creature terrorized the town. It ran at people, but did not kill or run them down once they started running. It smashed stalls, statues, and punched holes in buildings. Soon, it stood in the center of a ruined town, threw back its head, and let out a loud, triumphant howl before loping toward the mountains minutes before the Royal Guard showed up.

Adam sprinted up a rocky incline, amazed at how athletic he suddenly was. Yes, he was in good shape, but usually sprinting like this only happened when he was He-Man. He gripped the tip of the incline and vaulted over it to land on a flat rocky land that led to a maze-like network of caves. He ran into one and took several seemingly random turns that led to a large cave in the back of the mountain. It was lit with phosphorus moss on rocks and had a waterfall that fed a large lake.

He sat on the floor, his back against the wall. He was feeling confused at why he had run to this place, much less knowing this place existed. Why hadn't he gone back to the palace? More to the point was why wasn't he at the palace?

_I remember walking through the Evergreen Forest on the way home a few days ago when I was ambushed by Skeletor. I remember being hit by a beam, but nothing happened…or did something happen? A mountain village was asking for help earlier today and I was about to change into He-Man once I had landed, but I think I blacked out because the next thing I remember I was coming here._

He got up and headed to the lake for a drink. He leaned forward and recoiled from what he saw. That wasn't his face! Was it? He turned around to see that he was alone. He inhaled sharply: That meant the image in the water was him! He steeled himself as he turned back to the water and leaned forward again.

His face was covered in brown fur from which a snout extended from it. A pair of pointed furry brown ears stuck up from the top of his head. His eyes had changed: They were a glowing red. He reached up to touch his face, but froze when he saw that his hand was different. He brought both up to see them covered in fur and each finger ended in a sharp claw. He stood up and looked down at himself.

His entire body was covered in brown fur and firmly muscled as well. His legs were in the shape of a wolf complete with paws that had extended claws. A furry brown tail swished against his legs. _What is going on?_ he wondered. _How did I become a wolf? Wait a minute. Skeletor! It had to be that beam. But, why? What reason could he have to make me a wolf?_ He shook his head. All these questions with no answers; it was pointless to wonder about them right now. It would be best to get some rest and somehow get in touch with Man-At-Arms or the Sorceress. He nodded slightly before lying down on the floor and falling asleep.

When Adam awoke, he immediately looked at himself and saw he was human and completely clothed again. _So my clothes melded with the fur. That's convenient._ Adam found his way out of the maze and started for the nearest village on foot. He had parked his Sky Sled in a secluded spot before the entrance to the village so he could change to He-Man, but instead had blacked out. He entered the village and stopped in his tracks. The village was in ruins! The villagers were in the midst of rebuilding, assisted by the Royal Guard, minus Teela.

"Your Highness!" a voice called out.

The prince turned to see the lieutenant of the Guard approaching him. "What happened here?" he asked.

"According to the villagers a two-legged wolf tore through here, wrecking everything in sight. Luckily, no one was hurt."

"A two-legged wolf?" Adam repeated slowly. "What did it look like aside from the fact that it stood on two legs?"

"It was tall, about six or seven feet. It had clawed hands, instead of paws and it was covered in brown fur."

"I see." Adam's voice was steady, but his heart pounded wildly. The description matched the werewolf he had been earlier! _That means __**I**__ was the one who wrecked the village! But I don't remember doing it. How could I not remember attacking, yet I came around after the attack? Is it possible that somehow Skeletor ordered me and it triggered the change?_

Adam looked at the lieutenant. "I'll go back to the palace and report this to Mother and Father. Keep helping with the rebuild."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Adam hopped on his Sky Sled and took off for home. He didn't intend to tell his parents; he planned to go to Man-At-Arms and ask for his help. Adam parked his Sky Sled and headed straight for Man-At-Arms' workshop. Perhaps, a scientific cure for the spell could be found. It would be difficult to explain the attack but Man-At-Arms would understand that the prince had no control over his actions.

He passed by the new security robot without incident and into the workshop. "Duncan, are you here?" he called.

"Yes, Adam. I'm here.' Man-At-Arms stepped from behind a workstation and saw the urgent expression on Adam's face. "What's wrong, lad?"

"There's something I have to tell you…" he began.

Skeletor watched Adam approach Man-At-Arms' workshop and heard him say he had something to tell him. "No," he hissed, knowing what Adam was going to say. "He will not speak of the spell." He switched to telepathy and "spoke" to Adam in his mind. _Stop, Adam. Transform and come to Snake Mountain._

Adam stood stock still as he heard Skeletor's voice in his head. He saw Man-At-Arms' confused expression and his mouth moving, but all he heard was Skeletor.

_Adam, transform and come to Snake Mountain._

_No,_ he thought. _I must tell Man-At-Arms-_

_You will tell no one! I, Skeletor, your master, command you! Go to the courtyard, transform, and come to Snake Mountain immediately!_

Unable to resist, Adam left the workshop, went to the courtyard, became a werewolf, and left for his master's home.

Man-At-Arms blinked at the bizarre events that had just occurred. Adam had been about to tell him something when the prince stopped speaking, turned, and left. He shook himself out of his confusion, and searched the palace for the prince to ask why he left so suddenly, but there was no sign of him.

Skeletor appraised the werewolf that stood before him: He stood still, looking forward with blank eyes. He suspected that Adam would try to resist him once he learned that the werewolf terrorizing people was him. He was relieved that the spell remained strong. It was brilliant to cast a spell on Adam to make him a werewolf that would follow his every command. If he planned it right and carefully, he might be able to persuade Adam to join him in conquering Eternia.

_If he were seen transforming and committing an absolutely evil act, he would turn to me, his master, in protecting him and protect I would in return for his unending loyalty. Yes, that is perfect. All I need is the perfect evil crime. But, for now, I need to insure that Adam is still under my control._

"Adam, go the village closest to Snake Mountain and destroy it. Afterwards, return here and enter an empty dungeon cell."

Adam did not answer; instead he nodded and ambled out of the room to fulfill his orders. Beast Man, Trap Jaw, and Evil-Lyn watched the entire exchange with surprise.

"Skeletor, this is amazing," Evil-Lyn said. "He is doing everything you say."

"Of course he is, Evil-Lyn. That's part of the spell. I was concerned that his will would break the spell when he learned he was the one who attacked the village. Fortunately, that did not happen. Now, Beast Man, once Adam enters the cell, lock him in. We will meet here at that point. We will discuss an evil act for Adam to commit. My plan is for him to transform in front of his friends and family and for them to see him do this crime. If all goes well, he'll turn to me to save him from those chasing him. I'll help him in return for his promise to follow my every command."

"Brilliant, boss," Beast Man growled.

"Of course it is, Fur Face. Now, go to the dungeons to await Adam's return."


	3. Loyalty

Chapter Three\- Loyalty

Adam awoke and his first thought was his form. He sat up and held up his hands: They were human. He got up and saw a cell door; that meant he was locked in. _Of course. Skeletor probably sees me as a valuable slave, pet, or weapon and he doesn't want me escaping. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he's done to me. But, wait…__**I**__ may not be able to, but I bet He-Man could._

He went up to the door and looked up and down the corridor through the barred window. No guards. Perfect. He stepped back, drew his sword from its hidden sheath, and said, "By the Power of Grayskull!" Nothing happened. He tried again, and still nothing.

_Why isn't it working? I've transformed in Snake Mountain before. Skeletor doesn't know my secret, but it's possible that either the spell or something I've done under its influence is preventing me from becoming He-Man._ He replaced his sword and sat down, noticing some food and water had been left for him. As he started to eat, he thought, _I can only hope that someone notices I'm missing and will start looking for me. Snake Mountain will probably be the first place they'll look after searching the palace._

Meanwhile, Skeletor and his Evil Warriors were in his Throne Room, seated in their Council Seats. "My warriors, I have heard through some spies that our closest village has been utterly demolished. The villagers will have to live elsewhere and I've heard some have perished when their homes collapsed on top of them."

Evil-Lyn laughed in delight. "How wonderful. This is better than the last time Adam terrorized a village."

"It is, but his next time needs to be different and more devastating. He needs something more than destroying villages."

"And so he will, Skeletor. I read the spell again and it said that on the full moon, he will automatically transform and be completely out of control of what he does. Naturally, he will obey you, but otherwise he will do what he wants with no conscience to get in the way nor will he remember what he did."

"Yes…yes, that's perfect!" Skeletor exclaimed. "And what's more, the full moon is tonight. I say, we let Adam return to the palace and when the moon rises, he will transform and run wild through it. If all goes well, he might kill someone and that will prompt him to come to me."

Adam saw Beast Man slide a food tray into the cell and close the door. He waited to hear the click of the lock, but it didn't come. He blinked. _Did he forget to lock the door?_ He went up to the door and pushed on it lightly. The door slid open silently. _Wow, he __**did**__ forget. Now's my chance to escape._ He stole out of the cell and silently left the confines of Snake Mountain without setting off any alarms. He was also unaware that Skeletor and his warriors were watching via the view screen.

It took Adam hours to reach the palace and the first person he met was Teela. "Adam, where have you been? It's not safe to be wandering around anymore."

"How come?"

"There's a vicious two-legged wolf attacking villages. It wrecks everything in sight and I heard it attacked a village near Snake Mountain and some people actually died."

Adam paled at this news. Some people had died in last night's attack? He knew it had been last night as he didn't really remember that night except in a vague manner. "Teela, I wasn't wandering around. I was in Skeletor's dungeon and I just escaped hours ago."

"Skeletor's dungeon? Oh, Adam, that's awful. Come on. I need to report the attack to your parents. They were worried about you, by the way."

"I'm sure they were. I was afraid I wouldn't see them again," he said as they headed for the Throne Room.

"Well, you're back and you can stay in the palace until that wolf is caught."

Adam didn't answer as they walked. He wanted to tell Teela that _he_ was the wolf, but thanks to Skeletor's control, he couldn't. They entered the room, Teela first. "Your Majesties, look who I found," she announced as Adam entered.

Randor and Marlena stood up as Adam hurried forward and up the stairs into his father's arms. Adam hugged his father, relieved to be home. He never wanted to leave his friends and family again, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Skeletor would call him for another destruction mission. If only he could become He-Man, he'd be able to tell Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress everything; perhaps even find a counter spell.

He gave a quick hug to his mother and as he stepped down to approach Man-At-Arms about how he couldn't change to He-Man, he noticed moonlight spilling into the room through a nearby window. He felt a bubbling in his stomach that quickly felt more like a burning sensation. He doubled over at the feeling which naturally alarmed everyone. Adam somehow knew what was happening, but was in too much pain to warn them to stay back: He was transforming without receiving an order to do so. Was the full moon the cause? He felt his fur, claws, tail, paws, and face change as he took on his werewolf form, as well as a feral, primal feeling surfacing in his mind, overwhelming his human mind and conscience. He was a werewolf and he felt a need to destroy and kill.

Teela gasped as Adam's change completed itself. "Adam's the wolf who's been destroying the villages?"

"It would seem so," Man-At-Arms said, stepping closer to his daughter. "But I've got the feeling he was not doing it of his own free will."

"Skeletor."

"Exactly."

Marlena approached the werewolf her son had become, who was still in a doubled-over position. It seemed to her that Adam regretted attacking those villages even though he had no control over it, as Man-At-Arms suggested. "Adam, it's going to be all right. You're still my son and I will always love you." She reached out to touch his furry shoulder.

Suddenly Adam whirled around to face her, snarling. His eyes were now gold wolf eyes and they locked onto Marlena with no hint of recognition. His hands gripped her shoulders before his head lanced forward and clamped onto her throat. He pulled back, severing the jugular and ending Marlena's life. He let out a triumphant howl as her body tumbled to the floor. He heard the gasps from the others and turned to focus on them, growling and snarling. His sounds sent them running from the room with him following at a leisurely pace, certain that they couldn't escape him. He will kill them all. That certainty ended when a heavy steel door barred his path. He howled in anger and pounded on the door with his fists and then his claws. He succeeded in wrenching the door into two pieces and sprinted down the hall on his hands and paws, the scents of his prey still in his nose. He followed it to another metal door, but no matter how he pounded or clawed it, it would not bend or break.

He snarled in frustration and stormed through the palace, breaking or shattering anything he came across. Once his frustration had passed and he had nothing left to destroy, he ran outside, stood up on his two legs, and headed for Snake Mountain due to some instinct that told him that that place was his home.

Skeletor looked up from his view screen as the sound of howling reached him. He had been watching Adam's actions and was pleased when he saw the queen murdered. The king, Teela, and Man-At-Arms escaped, but no matter. Adam's murder of Marlena might touch off a search to find the prince and possibly imprison him for his crime. _But I will not let that happen. Adam is the perfect servant, especially during the full moon. Hmm, I wonder if Adam is vaguely aware of what he's done. Most likely not, just as Evil-Lyn said. Once he's changed in the morning, I might inform him that he killed his mother. If I say it right, Adam will ask for my protection, and I'll provide it if he swears to obey me._

Adam awoke to see a dungeon door. So, he was back at Snake Mountain. He had no memory of how he got back there; all of last night was a blank. _Did Skeletor order me to return to him like last time? Wait, I remember feeling a burning sensation that I somehow knew was me transforming…and it was in front of everyone! What will they say next time I come home? There's no way I can explain it because Skeletor's ordered me to tell no one._

The cell door opened and Skeletor was at the door with a tray in one hand. "Ah, you're awake," he said as he slid the tray across the floor.

"Skeletor," Adam said, loathing lacing his voice.

The blue-skinned villain tapped his staff's end against the floor. "You will address me as Master or Master Skeletor. Is that understood?"

Adam clenched his fists for a moment before unclenching them and saying obediently, "Yes, Master."

"That's better. No doubt, you remember nothing about last night."

"Nothing, Master."

"Ah, I thought as much. Last night was the full moon and I saw you in my view screen transform in front of your friends and family. You killed the queen, chased the others, and wrecked the palace before coming here. It was delightful to watch." Skeletor laughed at the memory.

Adam reeled at the news. _He_ killed his mother? "No. That can't be true, Master."

"Oh, but it is. Tell me, what would happen if you were to return to the palace?"

Adam paused for a moment before saying slowly, "I'm not sure, Master. Either, they will try to break the spell or they'll imprison me for what I've done." Adam knew, deep down, that Skeletor wouldn't lie about anything evil that had occurred. So, he was forced to conclude that he had committed murder. Also, he was horrified to find that it was getting easier to call Skeletor Master.

"I imagine the latter would happen. Of course, in order to do that, they have to come here and capture you. I will leave you now so that you can think in peace." Skeletor stepped out, the door closing and locking behind him.

Randor paced in front of his guards with Teela and Man-At-Arms in the forefront. He never imagined he would have to arrest his own son, but murder was murder regardless of who committed it.

Man-At-Arms stepped forward. "Your Majesty, do you really want to do this? It's likely that Adam's under a spell cast by Skeletor. He would have no control over what he does."

"I know, Duncan, and I believe Skeletor is responsible, but I cannot allow my son to go unpunished, even though I love him." He turned to the guards. "To your ships. We head to Snake Mountain."

As the guards headed to the hangar, Man-At-Arms headed for the Wind Raider. He intended to make sure that Adam didn't end up in the dungeon for killing Marlena. He didn't deny that Adam killed, but if Skeletor laid this curse, then Adam didn't know what he was doing. _I need to help Adam and hopefully the Sorceress will know how to release him from the spell._ Man-At-Arms turned the Raider on and set course for Castle Grayskull.

"Man-At-Arms. What brings you to Castle Grayskull?"

"It's Adam, Sorceress. He's in trouble."

"I sensed something was amiss a couple of days ago when a village near Snake Mountain was attacked. I tried to contact Adam to tell him, but I could not."

"Yes, I believe Skeletor cast a spell on Adam. It makes him become a wolf and do whatever Skeletor order him to do."

"Oh, my," Sorceress gasped.

"There's more. Last night, Adam changed in the Throne Room and he killed the queen. He then chased use, but the door we were behind protected us. Then he wrecked the palace before leaving. Now, the king wants Adam arrested for murder and is headed to Snake Mountain with the guards as we speak."

Adam was coming to an unpleasant conclusion as he sat in the cell. He had tried to change to He-Man after Skeletor had left, but still nothing. He was certain that his murder had deemed him unworthy of the power. If so, then in a way, he had also killed He-Man. He also knew that he was looking at a life sentence in the dungeon for murder; a sentence he was not interested in serving.

_In order to avoid the dungeon, I would have to fight not only the guards, but Man-At-Arms, Teela, and my father. There's no way I can fight all of them and win. One of them would certainly capture me. The only way to win would be to use magic, but I don't have magic. Skeletor does, though, but it means I would have to ask for his help. No, I won't ask for help. I should own up for what I've done and face my punishment. But, a part of me doesn't want to face punishment; it prefers freedom._

He heard footsteps approaching his cell before the door opened to reveal Skeletor on the other side. "Come, Adam. There's something I want you to see."

Curious and hearing the command in his master's voice, Adam followed him to his Throne Room where his henchmen were gathered. Skeletor activated his view screen to reveal King Randor and all his guards outside Snake Mountain! Adam was stunned to see that his father had brought the entire army with him.

"Skeletor, return my son or we will level Snake Mountain!" Randor demanded.

Skeletor's voice magically sounded outside. "Why should I return him? He came here on his own."

"It pains me to say it, but Adam is to be imprisoned for murder. Adam, if you can hear me, please surrender. If you refuse or try to fight, the guards have orders to kill."

Adam paled at this revelation. The guards would kill him if he fought back? He didn't want to die and he didn't want to lose his freedom, either. There was only one thing to do, as hard as was. He faced Skeletor before dropping to one knee. "Please, Master. I don't want to surrender and I don't want to die. Help me, please."

"Is that so? If I help you, will you give me your undying loyalty to serve me?"

Adam's mind raced. _Serve Skeletor? No, I can't do that! And yet, as a wolf, I already have. But, that was unwillingly. To swear loyalty now, it would be willingly. However, what choice do I have?_ All this went through his mind in a second before he bowed his head, still on one knee. "Yes, Master. I give you my word that I will always serve you."

Skeletor raised his staff. "Done. Now, to send Randor and the guards away." Using his staff, Skeletor first conjured a whirlwind to send the king and the army back to the palace and then placed a protective screen around Snake Mountain.

"You must rescue Adam and bring him to Grayskull. I may have a way to break the spell. I will consult my books right now." The Sorceress stood from her throne.

"I'll go now. Thank you, Sorceress." Man-At-Arms left Grayskull and flew to Snake Mountain to see no sign of the king or the army. He did, however, see the protective screen that covered every inch of Snake Mountain. _Does this mean that Adam's still there?_ he wondered. _If he wasn't, there wouldn't be a screen here._ With a sigh, he headed home. He needed to find a way to get through the screen and he decided to study protective screens in order to understand them and devise a device to break through it.

He went straight to his workshop and was soon joined by Teela who told him what happened at Snake Mountain. "I don't know if Adam's with Skeletor or if he's a prisoner," she concluded.

"Adam would never be with Skeletor," Man-At-Arms stated. "It's likely that he's still under Skeletor's control. I intend to create a device to break the protective screen, rescue him, and bring him to the Sorceress so that she can break the spell." _I hope._

Teela had to admit that she liked that plan far more than arresting the prince and throwing him in the dungeon. "I'll help you."


	4. The Massacre

Chapter Four\- The Massacre

Adam laid in his cell hours later, awaiting his involuntary changed to a wild, uncontrollable werewolf. In this state, he would have no memory of what he could and would do. Only Skeletor could control him and order him to do whatever he wanted. _Not that I would disobey him in any event,_ he thought. _I gave my word that I would faithfully serve him. I have nowhere to go, truthfully. I value my freedom and I would do almost anything to keep it. No, that's not true. I __**will **__do anything to keep it._

He felt the bubbling, burning feeling in his stomach from yesterday return and he staggered to his feet. He fought to retain his mind as he watched himself shift from human to werewolf, but his mind swiftly succumbed to the feral and wild instincts of the werewolf. He howled in the cell before launching himself at the cell door. It shuddered, but held firm. He backed up and crouched, preparing to run and ram the door.

Skeletor appeared at the door's window and briefly admired his wild servant before saying, "Adam, stop!"

Adam froze and then stood to his full height. He was still controlled by wild instincts, but some part of him recognized his master and thus, he obeyed.

"Very good. Now, go to sleep and I'll let you out tomorrow night."

Adam promptly curled up and was asleep in no time. Skeletor laughed as he walked away. He would let Adam out tomorrow night all right: At the Royal Palace! Adam would be wild for one more night this month and Skeletor wanted the king and his guards dead by the end of tomorrow night. He would tell Adam and his warriors the plan in the morning and, as he promised, Adam will carry out his orders.

Adam felt slightly stunned at what he heard. Master Skeletor wanted him to commit a mass murder at the palace tonight? How could he? He still loved his father. _He doesn't love you,_ a dark evil voice in his head answered. _He wants to imprison you and, failing that, he was willing to let the guards kill you. What father is willing to have his son dead? Besides, Skeletor is your master and he'll treat you well as long as you do as he says._ Adam thought the voice made a lot of sense and he felt his heart harden. He'd rather serve Skeletor if it meant being free.

"Adam, do you understand?" Skeletor demanded.

Adam squared his shoulders. "Yes, Master. I will kill the king and the guards."

"Excellent, although, if you were to curse a guard or two, that would be acceptable."

"Curse, Master?"

"Of course. On the nights of the full moon, a bite from you will curse a person as long as they survive the attack. In fact, I command you to curse at least one person tonight."

Adam bowed his head. "As you wish, Master."

Adam cautiously crept around the perimeter of the palace, wary of any guards that might be on patrol. He wondered, _Where would be the best place to be when the moon rose? My old bedroom perhaps? Yes, that sounds perfect._ He wanted to kill Randor first before turning on the guards. He didn't care who he cursed or how many, he just wanted Randor dead.

He made it to where his room was situated and managed to jump up and land on the balcony. The room was empty and the door was closed. He wasn't concerned; once he transformed, the door wouldn't stand a chance. He stood in the room, watching the sunset. The sky darkened and a full moon slowly rose into the sky, its light spilling into his room and onto him.

The bubbling and burning came again and Adam was focusing on his mission's points. Evil-Lyn had told him that if he focused on what he had to do as he transformed, he would subconsciously remember his orders even in his uncontrolled state. Skeletor added that he would mentally order Adam, to make sure. He felt his feral instincts surface and at the same time, heard Skeletor in his head say, "Kill the king and as many guards as you can. Curse at least one and then return once your mission is complete." He howled loudly before barreling towards the door and ramming it out of its frame with his shoulder.

His howl and ramming brought a quartet of guards to investigate the noise. Adam didn't hesitate as he lunged at them, slashing or tearing their throats out before sniffing the air and recognizing the king's scent. He ran toward the scent, slashing and tearing guards apart as he did so. There were two guards standing outside the Throne Room. He quickly killed them, reveling in the thrill of the kill, before bounding into the room.

Randor stood before the throne's steps, a weapon in his hand. He wasn't going to go down without a fight and that suited Adam just fine. He was getting bored with how easy it was killing the guards and he wanted a true challenge to feed his bloodlust. He growled as he dropped to his hands and paws and started circling the king. Randor turned to keep Adam in sight.

"Adam, I don't know if you can hear me or understand me, but I ask you to stop now. You can't let Skeletor continue to control you. Fight it, my son. Fight it."

The werewolf didn't answer; instead he growled louder and leaped toward him. Randor held his weapon horizontally across his chest as he was pushed onto his back. He pushed his weapon against Adam's chest in an effort to keep the werewolf at bay. It was all in vain; Adam was simply too strong and too vicious. He raised a clawed hand to grab the weapon and yanked it out of Randor's grip. He flung it aside before slashing at his victim's chest and tearing the throat apart with his teeth. He howled in triumph and felt a frenzy seize him, demanding more killing. He was more than happy to oblige. He sprinted out of the room to kill some more and curse some guards as well.

He caught the scent of a woman while he was in the midst of killing a dozen guards. This woman, she would be one of the cursed. He slashed two guards' throats apart and delivered survivable, but deep bites to two others before heading toward the woman's location.

He burst into Man-At-Arms' workshop to see two humans, one of which was the woman. He could kill the other human or curse him too. Yes, he will curse both. He had already killed all the guards except two and they were cursed. He didn't know what kind of curse he had just laid down and he didn't care. He was ordered to kill or curse and that's all he cared about. He attacked quickly and efficiently. He barged between the two, knocking both on their backs. He bit the woman's arm and then the man's neck away from the jugular and the spine. Then, he howled in triumph and fled the palace, heading for his master's home.

"Well done, Adam, well done," Skeletor praised as the prince and the warriors gathered around the table the next morning, the prince on Skeletor's right.

"Thank you, Master. I have a couple of questions, though."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"What happened last night and what kind of curse did I cause?"

"Excellent questions. I watched your actions on my view screen last night and can tell you that everyone in the palace is dead except for the cooks, two guards, Teela, and Man-At-Arms. The last four I just mentioned are under the same curse that you're under, Adam."

"They're wolves who will obey you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. We will give Eternos a day to recover from the shock and mourn the king. Tomorrow, we will move into our new home: The Palace."

The warriors cheered, but Adam was silently contemplating what he had just done. He served Skeletor to keep his freedom and he further insured it by killing his parents and the guards who would have killed him. Those that survived the massacre would become werewolves who would obey Skeletor whether they wanted to or not. He could hardly believe what had happened: Almost everyone in the palace was dead.

_So what,_ he thought._ A part of me enjoyed the killing spree I went on: A large part. Another part of me, however, is horrified b_

_y the destruction and yet that part is very small and getting smaller. Hmm, you know, with four more wolves, Skeletor could definitely rule the planet._

The next day, the residents of Snake Mountain entered the Throne Room via a dimension gate. Skeletor then had Beast Man and Trap Jaw round up the survivors and have them brought to him before he and Evil-Lyn sat on the thrones and he ordered Adam to stand beside him.

The cooks, the guards, Teela, and Man-At-Arms were herded into the room and stood several feet away from the thrones' steps. "Greetings," Skeletor said. "I am your new king and Evil-Lyn here is your new queen. From this day on, you will serve us. Now, the cooks are to head back to the kitchen to prepare a lunch fit for a king. Go!"

The cooks hurried out of the room, not sure what punishment Skeletor might inflict on them for disobeying and not wanting to find out. Teela stepped forward once the cooks were gone. "You won't get away with this!" she said defiantly.

"I already have, Captain. The four of you will serve me as the cooks are doing now."

"That won't happen." Teela poised her body in a manner that suggested battle.

"Oh, it will happen. Teela, transform and obey." Skeletor pointed at her.

Adam watched with interest as Teela stiffened and stared blankly at Skeletor. He never really paid attention to his transformations and therefore was curious to see what takes place. Teela sprouted a coat of coal-black fur as a muzzle extended forward, full of sharp teeth and her ears turned pointed and traveled upwards. Claws extended from her hands and feet, the latter having conformed into paws and her legs bent into wolf legs. A tail swished behind her before she sank into a submissive bow.

"Teela," Duncan gasped at the sight of werewolf his daughter had become. He glared at Skeletor. "What have you done to her?"

"I did nothing. It was Adam when he bit all of you the other night. You all have no choice but to serve me when I order you. I will have a pack of obedient wolves with Adam as the leader." He looked at the prince.

Adam bowed his head. "I am honored, Master."

Skeletor nodded before saying, "Teela, go to the dungeons and take the others with you."

Teela rose and herded the others out as Skeletor looked at Beast Man and pointed at the retreating group, indicating that he should follow to lock them up. He turned back to his servant. "Adam, you should know that due to your actions the other night you will now remember what you do when you transform, except for the full moon. You will still be wild during those times and remember nothing."

Adam nodded, pleased with the news. His mass murder meant that he had joined the side of evil and when ordered to transform and sent out to attack, he would remember everything that occurred during that time. He doubted the others would unless they gave in to their werewolves' destructive natures.


	5. The Pack Attack

Chapter Five\- The Pack Attack

"Adam, how could you have done all this?" Teela demanded as Adam approached the cell all four were in. She was human again, seeing as she was talking.

He looked at all of them to see they all had looks of anger or betrayal on their faces. "You think I had control over any of this?" he snapped, which was unlike him. "I had no idea what I was doing and I learned about each attack after the fact!"

"But, you've sided with Skeletor! Surely, you're aware of that!?"

"Of course I am! I regret killing Mother. You would think Father would forgive me since I didn't know what I was doing! Instead, he wanted to imprison me and was willing to have the guards kill me if I fought back! What would you have done?"

"I would have told somebody before all this happened," Teela said quietly.

"I tried to." Adam shifted his gaze to Man-At-Arms. "I was about to tell you, Duncan, but then Skeletor used telepathy to order me to tell no one."

Duncan's eyes widened slightly, Adam's strange actions from that day suddenly making sense. He had no idea the depth of Skeletor's control over the prince. _And us too, now,_ he realized. _It's possible that Skeletor ordered Adam the other night and he attacked on a subconscious level. It's not luck that we survived; we were mean to be left alive._

"Adam, you don't need to keep serving Skeletor. Let us out and we can go hide somewhere," Man-At-Arms said. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Perhaps the Sorceress can lift the spell."

He whispered back, "It's not a spell, it's a curse that only grows stronger. There's nowhere to hide. Skeletor would find us and order us to return." He then turned and headed upstairs, ignoring Teela and Duncan's calls. He was convinced of what he had just said. The curse had started off weak, but as Skeletor issued more orders, particularly ones that had him transform, the curse grew in strength. After the first full moon, the curse was unbreakable and caused the seeds of evil within him to grow. He couldn't go back to what he was; Skeletor was king and he would continue to rule even if Adam sat on the throne; he would rule through the new king.

_But, right now, I wonder when Skeletor will have a mission for me and the others. I'm interested to see how the other look as wolves, except for Teela, not to mention how destructive they'll be. I feel it would be in their best interest to embrace their wolf side and the fact that evil is in control._

Teela paced the cell near the door, Man-At-Arms leaning against one wall and the guards sitting in the back against the wall. The guards looked despondent and Teela wanted to tell them that everything wasn't hopeless, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her own thoughts were whirling. She remembered being in the Throne Room, prepared to fight Skeletor and then the next thing she knew, she was waking up on the floor of a cell with her father and the guards. It was her father who told her that she had become a wolf and led everyone to the dungeon because Skeletor had ordered her to do so.

"And I obeyed?" she had asked in horror.

"You did."

"But, how did I become a wolf?"

"Because Adam bit us. I'm sure Skeletor had ordered him to and Adam remembered those orders on some subconscious level."

Her hand drifted to her arm as she recalled the conversation. The bite mark had faded twenty-four hours after the attack, but it was clear that the curse had already taken hold. They were werewolves who would obey Skeletor whether they wanted to or not. The only questions were when was Skeletor going to call on them, where they were going to go and what would they do, even though they wouldn't remember it.

A few hours later, Adam descended to the dungeon, Skeletor's latest plan still ringing in his mind. He was to take his group to Moragore where his master would order them via telepathy to transform and attack. While Teel and the others ravaged the kingdom, Adam was to go to the palace and bite the prince. Evil-Lyn had just put a temporary spell on Adam that would allow him to curse someone outside the full moon. It would wear off at dawn the next day so Adam couldn't delay.

He reached the cell to find its occupants all standing still and staring at him blankly. It was clear that Skeletor had just ordered them to follow him. He opened the door and started back upstairs. He glanced back to see them following him; just as Skeletor had commanded. He got all of them into a Wind Raider and took off for Moragore. He parked the Raider at the edge of the kingdom as the sun was setting. He watched the sunset and once the sky had grown dark, he heard Skeletor's voice. "Transform and attack!"

Adam promptly changed forms and watched as his pack changed. Teela was once again a coal-black werewolf. Man-At-Arms was becoming a dark red werewolf, and the guards were both gray werewolves. Adam howled and the others responded in turn before running into the kingdom, growling and snarling. Adam took a moment to savor the screams he heard before setting out for the palace.

He burst through the front doors and was confronted by four guards. He wasted no time in clawing them to death before ramming open the Throne Room doors. Another pair of guards were present and behind them was the prince. He snarled loudly before leaping to land in front of the guards and slashing open their throats in just a few seconds. He bounded toward the prince, grabbed him by the arms, shoved him up against the wall, and then lanced forward and bit the shoulder, piercing through the cloth and hitting flesh. The prince cried out and Adam knew he succeeded. The prince had broken a different kind of curse that Skeletor had put on him before, but this time there would be no breaking it. On the next full moon, the prince would transform and run wild. Skeletor would not control the prince, but let him live his life as a ruler who becomes a vicious monster every full moon.

Adam pulled back, the prince sinking to his knees and clutching his wound. He dropped to his hands and paws and sprinted away at high speed. He returned to the Raider, straightened up, and let out a loud howl to call his pack back to him. A few minutes later, they came running up to him. He led them to a well-concealed cave nearby where they all fell asleep. Adam hoped they wouldn't wake before he did and take off in the Raider, leaving him abandoned. It was his last thought before sleep overtook him.

Teela awoke to filtered sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and blinked at the light. She looked around in confusion. She was in a cave with her father and the guards asleep on the floor. She looked at the cave opening to see Adam awake and sitting sideways. He glanced over at her and said softly, "Good morning."

She got to her feet, went over to him, and sat down. "Adam, where are we? What happened? Last thing I remember, I was in the palace dungeon."

"Yeah, well. Skeletor ordered you to follow me. I brought us to Moragore. You and the others transformed as did I and while you attacked the kingdom, I bit the prince."

"You _what_!?" she exclaimed. "You bit the prince!?"

Adam grinned with pleasure. "I did. Normally, I could only infect someone during the full moon, but Evil-Lyn put a temporary spell on me to curse the prince outside the full moon. The spell's worn off now, but I've already done my job. The prince will live as a ruler who will become a wild, vicious monster every full moon and Skeletor will not control him."

"How can you remember what you did last night?" came Man-At-Arms' voice.

"Because I've accepted my wolf's destructive nature. I still won't remember what I do on the full moon though. That will never change."


	6. Giving In

Chapter Six\- Giving In

Man-At-Arms studied Teela and the guards. It had been three weeks since they've been bitten and Skeletor had them transforming and following Adam in simply terrorizing and destroying villages at least once a week. He felt sick whenever Adam recounted their acts, starting with the attack on Moragore. The others had simply sat there and listened to Adam repeating these stories. He wondered what they were thinking now, three weeks later. "Teela, talk to me," he asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…that maybe we should give in."

"'Give in'?"

"Give in to Skeletor and our wolf sides."

"Teela, what kind of talk is that?" he demanded.

"The guards agree with me." She nodded to them and they responded in turn. "No one knows what happened to us and when the full moon comes next week, we'll be wild and commit who knows what evil. It would be better to just give in to evil now than be conflicted during the full moon next week."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His strong-willed daughter was thinking of joining the side of evil. He shook his head as he closed his eyes. _I'll get some sleep and when I wake up, I'll try to bring Teela and the guards back around to fighting Skeletor and his control. We will get through this._

Adam headed to the dungeon. The full moon was next week and he thought he might lock himself up since he would be wild those three nights. So, he wanted to choose a sturdy cell that would hold him and of course, Skeletor could order him to sleep throughout the night. As he emerged from the stairway, he saw Teela and the guards awake, but Man-At-Arms was asleep. He ignored the stares of the other three as he tested out the cells at random. He finally decided he would use the one directly across from Teela. Nodding to himself, he turned to leave.

"Adam, can we talk?" Teela asked, sounding calm and conversationally.

"All right." He turned to face her.

"The guards and I have been thinking of giving in to Skeletor and our wolf sides. We figured it would be better to join the side of evil now instead of a conflicted conclusion to evil next week."

"I see. And Man-At-Arms?"

"He hasn't reached the same conclusion."

"I'll talk to Master Skeletor and tell you what he says."

"Thank you," Teela said as Adam headed back up. He was elated at what he had just heard. He suspected the weekly transformations would break down their resistance to evil. He thought the guards would give in first and that Teela and Man-At-Arms would give in after the first or second full moon. Instead, only Duncan was still fighting it. Well, the full moon should fix that.

When Man-At-Arms awoke, he found he was alone in the cell and Adam was standing on the other side. He looked like the Adam he knew for years, but there seemed to be something different about him. _It's his eyes,_ he realized. _There's an evil glint in them._ He went up to the door. "Where's Teela? The guards?" he demanded.

"They're patrolling the palace," he replied. "They have pledged loyalty to my master. You're only one who hasn't."

"And I never will."

"You will," Adam's voice now held a dark evil tone. "When the full moon comes, you will be feral and wild like the rest of us, only we won't be conflicting with good or evil."

Man-At-Arms bit his lip as Adam left. He was afraid the Adam might be right: When the full moon comes, he would be wild there would be no denying that, but would he be conflicted in between nights? _If I'm locked up all three nights, I doubt I'll be conflicted as I wouldn't be able to attack anyone. They won't break me that easily._

A week later, Adam, Teela, and the guards secured themselves in separate cells. Adam suspected that when they changed, they would kill each other if in the same cell. Man-At-Arms looked across the room where Adam was secured with Teela in the one next to the prince. Adam looked calm since he had already changed into a wild werewolf. Teela was apprehensive; she kept glancing at her cellmates and then her hands.

He was about to say something when an agonizing burning was felt in his stomach and then spread to his entire body. He knew he was transforming and resolved to keep his mind after he changed. He would not allow the werewolf within to overwhelm him with wild, feral instincts. The burning feeling faded and before he could begin to fight the internal war, it was over: The werewolf's feral instincts were too strong to overcome. He snarled and growled as he rammed the cell door as did the others. All five doors held firm and as Man-At-Arms readied for another attempt, the voice of his master rang out, "Sleep, everyone. Sleep until morning." Suddenly, very tired, Man-At-Arms curled up and was deep asleep in minutes as were the other four.

Adam awoke to the sound of a cell door opening. He opened his eyes to see Beast Man shuffling past his open door, obviously to release Teela and the guards. He stepped up to the door to see Man-At-Arms waking up. Adam closed the door behind him and allowed Beast Man and the others to leave the dungeon. He was about to leave when Man-At-Arms said, "Adam, there must be a way out of this. What about your sword? Change to He-Man."

"I can't," he replied, looking over at his mentor. "I tried before the full moon and after the first full moon night. When I…killed Mother, I think I was deemed unworthy to have the sword's power. He-Man is dead and you would be better off obeying Skeletor like the rest of us have."

Man-At-Arms' eyes narrowed. "I will never give in!"

"I see. Well, we'll see you tonight." Adam walked upstairs. _That didn't go according to the plan. Skeletor had special instructions for me before ordering everyone to sleep and that was to assess Man-At-Arms' feelings on obeying our master. He still hasn't succumbed, but I'm sure my master has a backup plan._

"Of course, I have a backup plan," Skeletor said after Adam gave his report. "We will deliberately leave his cell door unlocked. He will escape and when he changes tonight, with some luck, he'll attack and kill someone."

"Is it possible he'll curse someone, Master?" Teela asked.

"It's possible, Captain. But when wild, it's more likely that death will occur instead of surviving the attack.

"So, Beast Man, when it's noon, you will give Man-At-Arms lunch and leave the door unlocked. We will watch from the Throne Room for his escape. Then we will wait until dawn for him to return. If he does not, I will order him to return."

Adam nodded; he remembered his cell had been left unlocked on the day of the first full moon. _If it hadn't been left unlocked, I wouldn't have killed Mother. But, I still would have given into evil, so that detail doesn't matter._ Anyway, the plan was a good one. If all went well, Man-At-Arms would willingly join the side of evil by dawn tomorrow.


	7. Defeated

Chapter Seven\- Defeated

Man-At-Arms quickly entered his lab and locked the door. This was his chance to see if he could find a scientific cure and he needed to work fast. It would only be a matter of time before they discovered he was loose. He drew a blood sample and placed it under his microscope. He spent two hours analyzing it from every angle and came to a depressing conclusion: His human DNA and his wolf DNA were fused together and couldn't be separated; they were too intertwined. _This is truly a curse. I'm stuck turning into a wolf every full moon and whenever Skeletor orders it. But wait. If a scientific cure isn't possible, maybe a magical one then. I'll go to Grayskull. I hope I get there and cured before nightfall._

Teela was the first one to spot him. "Master, I see him. He's leaving the palace."

Skeletor laughed. "Excellent. In a few hours, the sun will set and the moon will rise. I want the rest of you secured one hour before moonrise."

All four bowed and chorused, "Yes, Master."

Man-At-Arms grabbed a Sky Sled and flew to Grayskull as fast as he could. He approached the castle and drawbridge opened to admit him. He parked inside the bridge and headed to the Throne Room where the Sorceress sat, concern on her face.

"Man-At-Arms, what has been going on? I can no longer sense Teela and I can't contact you either."

"It has been a difficult month. Skeletor has taken over the palace. He had Adam attack the night after we talked. He killed everyone except the cooks, two guards, Teela, and me. The last four of us have been cursed as wolves too."

"Oh, no!" a shaking voice said.

Man-At-Arms blinked at a familiar green tiger sitting by the Window of Spirits. "Cringer! Is this where you've been all along?"

"Yes. I-I-I kept hear-hearing howling and I-,"

"Got scared." Cringer nodded. "I can't blame you for that, my friend."

"So, why are you here?" Sorceress asked.

"I've been locked up for weeks, but today they forgot to lock the door. I escaped and tried to find a scientific cure, but there isn't one. I came to ask if maybe there was a magical cure."

"I'm afraid your journey was in vain. After our last talk, I researched cursed wolves and no cure, magic or otherwise, can reverse it."

Man-At-Arms lowered his head. So, Adam was wrong: He wasn't unworthy of the sword, the curse was unbreakable. They were under Skeletor's control forever. _But, I won't go back. I'll go to a remote mountain range and live there for the rest of my life. I will try to resist any telepathic order he sends to me._

"I am sorry, Man-At-Arms."

"It's all right, Sorceress. I intend to fight his attempts to control me. He may have Adam, the guards, and Teela, but he won't have me if I can help it. I should go now. I want to be in the mountains by moonrise."

"I understand. Good luck."

He returned to his vehicle and left Grayskull, hopes of returning to his former life dashed. _I have my freedom, though. I intend to keep it by living a mountain life. It's important that I find a secluded spot where I can change without posing a threat to anyone._

He found the ideal location and after parking his vehicle, there was flash and a pyramid appeared nearby and one side opened to let someone out before disappearing again: Orko!

"Man-At-Arms, what are you doing here? Skeletor's taken over the palace!"

"I know. I escaped from the dungeons hours ago." He eyed the sky; the sun was going down and he needed to secure himself fast. "Listen, Orko. I need to be alone tonight. We can talk in the morning." He hurried past the wizard and clambered over some rocks to hunt for a good cave.

Orko stared after his friend. Man-At-Arms was acting strange. He knew Skeletor was in the palace, but wasn't going to fight or help the others escape? _Something's going on with him. I'm going to follow him and find out what._

Man-At-Arms retreated to a deep cave. There was water in the form of a small pond and a hole in the roof was long and deep, but provided an excellent view of the sky overhead. He could definitely stay here as long as he blocked the entrance. A couple of explosives could bring the rocks down and in the morning, he could use a grappling line to get out and back in the following night before moonrise. He inhaled deeply and quickly exhaled. He had just caught the scent of someone approaching. _No, not now,_ he thought in a panic.

Orko floated into view. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I want to know why you're acting strange."

"Orko, I promise to tell you tomorrow. Please, leave now."

"Why? What's going on?"

Man-At-Arms felt his stomach burning and knew the transformation was beginning. "Orko…run! I can't control…" his words trailed off into growls as he shifted to werewolf and his feral instincts surfaced. He heard a fearful sound and snapped his attention to a creature hovering above the ground. He advanced on the creature who seemed frozen with fear. He seized it with his hands before his claws pierced the flesh and effectively ripped the creature apart. He howled a bloodlust frenzied howl and bounded out of the unblocked cave to seek more prey to rip and kill.

He awoke to find himself lying in a house. How did he…oh, right. He didn't block the cave so he was able to run wild. He looked around and his stomach felt like a block of ice had settled in it. There were two dead bodies nearby. They had teeth and claw marks all over them. He stood and backed away from the sight before running outside to a scene of utter death and destruction. The entire village was dead and he knew he was responsible. _I've killed a whole village…just like Adam killed almost everyone in the palace._ He sighed; he might as well go home and swear loyalty to Skeletor. He had committed an act of evil and knew that his desire to do more evil would grow stronger and he wouldn't be able to fight it or even want to try.

He then heard Skeletor's voice. "Man-At-Arms, I command you to return to the palace at once." He immediately set out for the palace, unaware he was doing so and not interested in disobeying. He came to awareness when he focused on Skeletor and Evil-Lyn on their thrones with Adam standing next to his master.

"Welcome back, Man-At-Arms. Enjoy your time outside? Because you won't be getting out again!"

He was stunned. They left the door unlocked on purpose! _So, it had all been a plan…to bring me to the conclusion that I should give in and that's just what I'll do._

"Well? What do you have to say?" Skeletor demanded.

Man-At-Arms fell to one knee and bowed his head. "I am ready to serve you…Master."

"Excellent. Now, I want to maintain our weapons and vehicles and of course you will also create new inventions as well. Now, see to maintaining our vehicles."

"Yes, Master." He rose and headed for the hanger to maintain the vehicles.

"Adam, follow him and keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Master." Adam left the Throne Room and headed to the hanger to find Man-At-Arms already checking the undercarriage of Attack Trak.

"I know why you're here, Adam," Man-At-Arms said without sliding out from under.

Adam didn't show surprise; being a werewolf meant increased strength and enhanced senses. Instead, he said, "And?"

"I meant what I said. I will serve Master Skeletor. My eyes were opened last night."

"How so?"

Man-At-Arms slid out from under Trak. "I killed, Adam. An entire village, gone. I know because I woke up in that village. I think I killed Orko first…I regret that one."

Adam nodded. "I know that feeling. I'll miss him. Have-have you seen Cringer?"

Man-At-Arms noticed that Adam's voice had been flat when mentioning that he would miss Orko, but it shook slightly when asking about Cringer; clearly he still cared about his pet. Therefore, he answered, "He's at Grayskull."

"Is that where you went when you left."

"Yes. I couldn't find a scientific cure so I went to ask the Sorceress for a magical cure. Alas, there is no cure at all. I had intended to live in the mountains, but I changed before I could block the cave entrance. I'm sure I killed Orko there. I remember warning him to get away and then I remember waking up in someone's house."

Adam listened with a mixture of shock and satisfaction. He was shock to hear that Orko was dead but wasn't too distressed over it. He was satisfied to hear that Duncan had finally give in to serving evil. He looked forward to seeing him in action on their next mission as he was with the other three. He hadn't seen them attack, fully aware of their actions.


	8. The Final Conquest

Chapter Eight\- The Final Conquest

The five of them were caged for the final full moon of the month before being brought before their master and king. They knelt and waited for him to speak. He took in their obedience before saying, "The time for my greatest triumph has arrived. Today, I will control Grayskull!"

"How, Master?" Adam asked, raising his head.

"A good question. It's simple, Adam. I've spent these few weeks learning a spell to steal the Sorceress' magic and leave her a defenseless mortal. I plan to have two of you hold her while the other three will ring her as wolves so I can use the spell. The only thing is how to enter Grayskull."

"Please, Master, allow me," Man-At-Arms spoke up. "I told the Sorceress of Adam, Teela, and the guards being loyal to you. As far as the Sorceress knows, I alone am against you."

"Excellent. Then you will get the Sorceress to open the drawbridge and once we're in you and the guards will transform and ring her while Adam and Teela come up from behind her and hold her."

"Yes, Master," they chorused and rose.

Skeletor descended from his throne and tapped the end of his staff on the floor that opened a dimension gate. He went through it and his werewolf pack followed him before it closed. The gate opened at the closed drawbridge. He hid behind on of the archway's pillars, directed the guards to the other one before gesturing for Adam and Teela to join him. "Call her, Man-At-Arms."

He nodded before turning to face the castle. "Sorceress, I need to talk to you."

_"I hear you,"_ came the Sorceress' voice from all around them. _"I am lowering the bridge."_

The bridge came down and Skeletor was elated. He came out of hiding and strode across the bridge and the others followed, Man-At-Arms last. Once he was inside, the bridge closed and he heard Skeletor's voice in his head. _Transform and corner the Sorceress._ He took his dark red werewolf form and the two gray werewolves followed him as they crept to the Throne Room, sticking to the shadows. Man-At-Arms stepped out of the shadows once in the Throne Room and growled at the woman on the throne. She rose with a confused noise and descended the steps to approach the werewolf. She was unaware of Adam and Teela sneaking around to get behind her, but she did see the other two werewolves approach from the sides. She hesitated; were these real wolves or not? She focused on the one in front of her. He seemed familiar to her. She focused harder and an image came to her mind and superimposed itself over the wolf. _Man-At-Arms?_

Suddenly, her arms were seized and held apart. She looked to see Adam and Teela were the ones holding her. Both looked at her with satisfied smirks and the Sorceress saw evil glints in their eyes. Horror filled her body. Her own daughter and the prince had become evil people!

"Ah, Sorceress," Skeletor said as he entered. "It appears I have succeeded at last. Grayskull is mine!"

"Not yet, Skeletor," Sorceress replied calmly.

"I take it you think He-Man will stop me."

"He won't," Adam said. "He-Man is dead, Master. I killed him."

The Sorceress stared at Adam, shocked. She had thought for a moment that Adam would tell Skeletor the truth, but perhaps the sword still had power to prevent Adam from doing so.

Skeletor read the Sorceress' expression differently. "As I said, Grayskull is mine and so is your magic." He raised his staff and began a lengthy chant. At first, nothing happened, but then a white glow surrounded the Sorceress before lifting off her body and flowing into the staff before entering Skeletor's body causing it to glow white as well. The Guardian of Grayskull started gasping in pain as her magic continued to be drained from her. The last of her magic trickled from her and once Skeletor had it, he ceased chanting. "Now, you are powerless and at my mercy. Oh, wait: I have no mercy." He gestured at the werewolves and then the Sorceress. "Kill her."

The Sorceress struggled to get free and flee, but Adam and Teela held on with the enhanced strength of their werewolf sides. Man-At-Arms pounced at the Sorceress and pushed her to the floor, making Adam and Teela release their grips. The other two werewolves moved in and together all three tore the Sorceress apart. The frenzy of the kill drove all three to proceed eating the Sorceress' body.

Skeletor meanwhile ascended the throne with Adam and Teela following. He turned and sat while Adam stood on the right and Teela on the left. He looked at the feasting werewolves with interest. They were crouched over the body, but soon they were on their hands and paws as if their spines could no longer hold them upright. He saw Man-At-Arms clawed hands change into paws with the claws still exposed and his glowing red eyes changed into gold wolf eyes. The guards' hands also became paws and their eyes also turned gold. Soon, three full wolves were eating the Sorceress. "Well, I didn't think that would happen."

"Master?" Teela prompted.

"There was a warning on the spell I used on Adam and that was if the wolf feasts on human flesh, they will be unable to take human form again."

"So, they're trapped," Adam stated uncaringly.

"Correct." Skeletor watched the wolves lay down by the Window of Spirits, ignoring the trembling tiger who hid in the shadows. Skeletor wasn't concerned about the tiger; with the magic he now possessed, he could easily enslave Cringer and make him into a fearless attacker like Panthor. But, for now, Skeletor had power to learn and master. He was king of Eternia, and the most powerful being on the planet. He was now a Master of the Universe.

The End


End file.
